Plums
by cherri-choco
Summary: Before you start to judge any guardian, ask yourself, what if they weren't lonely? What if they had a believer? But what if something happened to make them lonely again? Jack Frost and OC NO ROMANCE Just a friendship with a tragic end.
1. One: The young boy you call Jack Frost

Hello.

This is my first fanfiction in a while.

I just adored the movie and got into a deep thought over the story. I thought to my self, what if there is someone that believed in Jack?

And that's how it developed.

The story takes place before he became a guardian and before he met Jamie.

And as promised there will be a tragic end.

Enjoy.

* * *

Winchester, 1983

On the very first dark evening of winter, nothing was frosted in white. The trees stayed green, and flowers grew tall. Then young Jack Frost flew in after seeing how he had not touched this place with his frosty little tricks.

He sat atop a building, looking at the park full of acres of green. Jack cocked his head left and gave a small thought. Before he could actually think, Jack just flew off to the park.

The young boy ran through the park, dashed and dashed through the acres of green. He speeded on to the lake and scared ducks off their property. All the ducks and birds could hear is his jolly laughter of spreading the joys of winter wonderland.

At last, Jack was done with his beautiful masterpiece. Before the sun rose, the moon still stood to reflect the glittering snow. Young Jack Frost looked up at the moon and whispered:

" It's all thanks to you, Man in Moon."

When the day arrived, the sun rose to greet the moon and say goodbye. Jack looked down from the highest of city buildings and smiled at a view he cherishes.

Yes, children running.

They ran to the sight of the park covered in sparkling snow.

Now Frost can enjoy his most favorite part: Pulling pranks on children.

He raced down and spotted a good opportunity-

A sleigh race.

* * *

Rate and comment. The next chapter will come soon.


	2. Two: A race, you say?

Hello. Here is the next chapter to Plum.

Enjoy.

Also, comment and rate this story if you want me to continue. Just kidding, I will continue. Yet, some comments for any ideas would be good.

I'll be quiet now.

* * *

"Patrick! Wanna race?"

"Okay! Come on Anna!"

"Patrick! …..Wait for me!"

The three little children walked along the street that connected to the park. Patrick and Anna were two siblings in a pod. Chester, the leader of this little pack, is friends with Patrick.

And enjoys winning races.

"A race?" said Jack. "Sounds interesting."

Jack Frost overheard the competitive child and decided to watch this race. This little race Chester wanted to create is a race he always likes to proclaim:

A sled race.

But being his impatient self, Jack wanted to this race to be more interesting. With a swift move of his staff, Jack ran past the children and covered the whole street in ice.

"Whoa!" Yelled Chester.

"Ow!" Screamed Patrick.

"Owie!" Cried Anna.

They all slipped on ice and the only one that seemed enthusiastic about this is Chester. His eyes sparkled and pushed his sled onto the icy ground. Jack created great winds that pushed him forward.

"See you at the park!"

Patrick saw him sliding forward on his sled, and whined:

"Hey, not fair!"

Patrick got his sled and held on to Anna. The race was on!

Jack rushed aside the two sleds to the excited face speeding through people.

"Hey you kids! Watch it! " Yelled an old man.

Then Chester knocked down a lady and her groceries down the road.

"Sorry!" He yells.

Patrick laughed while Anna still whined in fear. Jack Frost chuckled at Chester's accident.

He then said: "Ready for the finale?"

His staff waved a loop-de-loop of ice, making the children fly through the air.

Chester fell into the snow first, cheering out loud:

"Wahoo! I won! I won!"

Patrick flung headfirst into a snowman, and caught Anna in his arms. They were safe, yet not Patrick from some possibly angry kids. Jack flew in, excited from the race he made possible!

Chester ran to Patrick and Anna.

"That was awesome!" Said Chester.

"What do you think made the street freeze?" asked Patrick.

"Dunno. Probably the weather."

"Hey! Let's go build a snow fort!" Said Patrick while grabbing Anna's hand. "Wanna go Anna?"

Anna nods her head. "Yay! Snow fort!"

The three run off. Jack looked toward their direction.

"_You're welcome_." He mumbled.

Back down the street, the door from the flower shop opens. She peers through the door wide open and looks at her flowers. Inri opens the door wide open to see frozen covered flowers on top of a cart.

"Oh no!" says Inri. "Grandma is going to be worried!"

* * *

And who is Inri you may ask? Well wait until the next chapter comes.

Ideas and comments are always welcome.


	3. Three: A girl I call Inri

Hi….

So this is the next chapter.

I know the previous ones are very short, but I try to keep them long.

And comment on any ideas you have.

So now, enjoy.

* * *

Pot after pot.

Row after row.

Inri brought in each flower to the shop. She was so flustered with worry; Inri did not want her grandmother reacting to dying flowers.

Little 12-year-old Inri agreed to stay with her grandmother during the winter. Her parents were far too busy to care for the sickly grandmother. The only friend that visited Inri was Natasha, a daughter of a devout customer to the flower shop.

"Oh dear…." Whispered Inri. She brushed off quickly all the snow and frost that covered the flowers. Inri looked over her shoulder to see her grandmother.

The elderly grandmother sweetly slept in peace on an outdated green couch.

"Don't worry, Grandma." Said Inri. "I'll make sure these flowers won't die."

She stopped her thought right there at the knock of the door. Inri looked through the crack of the door.

It was Natasha.

"Tasha!" Exclaimed Inri. She hugged her dear friend and welcomed Natasha in.

"How are you?" Inri continued.

"Oh I'm fine." Said Natasha. "Just wanted to bring a couple of gifts of gratitude."

She sets down a basket and a large white box tied with a red ribbon. Inri eyed the box for a moment.

Natasha noticed and said:

"Want to open it?"

"But…is it for me?" questions the curious Inri.

"Why of course, I just hoped we both could-"

"Oh Tasha, I love it! "

Natasha was baffled as Inri quickly unwrapped the gift before she could finish. The gift contained a pair of new white skates, for ice-skating of course.

"You really would?" Said Natasha.

"Of course. Thought I do not know how."

"You'll learn, so don't worry. " And Natasha ruffled Inri's curly hair.

"But…what about my grandma?"

Inri then instinctively looked over to grandmother. Though she was not sleeping. The grandmother placed her hand on Inri's shoulder.

"Grandma…"

The grandmother curled her wrinkly lips.

"It's all right. You can go." Said the grandmother.

Inri turned around to embrace her grandmother in a loving hug.

"Thank you, Grandma." She said.

Inri wrapped up in her warmest, a dark jacket and red knitted scarf. Natasha waited at the door.

"Bye Grandma." Whispered Inri. She kissed her grandmother's check. Grandma waved her good bye. When Inri and Natasha left, Grandma looked at the rows of flowerpots inside the shop.

"Now when on earth did I bring these in?"

* * *

Rate and Review. I will have the next chapter up in a day or two.

Keep the story alive!


	4. Four: You can never be alone

Here is the next chapter. It's a little longer than the others.

Enjoy.

* * *

When the day turned young, many families and children played in the park. Young dear couples skated across the frozen lake, arm in arm.

"Wow, plenty of people are here today." Said Jack.

He glided along the ice, minding the people phasing through him. Not many people believed in the Jack Frost. Parents told their children "to beware of Jack nipping at your nose". That is what he always was. An exaggeration of the winter.

Was he lonely because of this?

Yes. To children's eyes, he never existed.

At times, this thought would tug his mind, but Jack would always brush it away.

From a little hill on the far left, Jack spotted a group of children who looked like they needed a snowfight. He smirked at the opportunity and gladly accepted the challenge.

"Come on Inri, just try."

On the other side of the frozen lake, a troubled Inri shuffles her skates as she struggles to stand.

"Tasha…I don't know if I can." She quivered. Inri had high of skating with her friend today. But fear took over the young girl, causing her to fall and get bruises.

Natasha holds her up by the arm, puling Inri up.

"Hold tightly now." She told Inri.

Inri nods.

Natasha leads Inri on the ice, but Inri's legs started to wobble. As she lets go, Inri manages to keep a steady balance.

Then she fell.

Inri heavily bruised her chin on the hard ice. Natasha rushed to her side, saying in a worried tone:

"Are you alright?"

Inri shook her head and began to crawl to the snow covered ground. There was a bench near the lake that Inri chose to sit on. Natasha skated by, and offered a hand. Inri merely shook her head.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Inri's mouth was speechless, until she said:

"I give up."

"Inri…don't say that it's merely skating." Said Natasha.

"Well,… I feel like I am ruining your fun. "

"What! No! It's fun to teach a friend how to skate."

Inri merely sighed. "Can I be left alone right now? I just want to think."

Natasha knows she cannot shake this depression out of Inri. As she wished, Natasha skated away.

Inri hugged her knees together on the icy bench. She could not believe what happened. Could she be a respectful friend?

* * *

Jack flew down on the frozen lake, seeing more and more people skating. Everyone enjoyed the snow falling around Winchester. But one little sight caught the boy's eyes. He glanced over to see two young girls. Yet one girl fell down. She looked like she was about to give up. The girl crawled to a bench near the lake. The other girl offered a hand to the injured one, but she refused.

Curiosity got to the best of Jack. He glided to across the lake, feeling the friend with glasses phase through him, skating away.

The young girl hugged her knees on the bench, and Jack sat by her.

"Huh, so is something is disappointing you right now?" He said. "Well you can't sulk around alone. At least you have a friend. I'm invisible to everyone around here."

Jack laid back, sighing to the fact the young girl cannot hear him.

"It'll be alright." Said Jack, he patted the girl's hair. The tips of the coiled black hair formed white frost. Inri raised her head and wiped them off. She shivered greatly when the frost reached her neck.

Then Jack had an idea.

"You're a bit sensitive to the snow, eh?" The winter lad smirked.

He sneaked behind Inri and minded his steps. Jack slowly used his staff to reach the girl's back. The staff gave a frozen jolt that made Inri jump.

But her skates touched the frozen lake, and Inri fell.

As she tripped slightly off balance, something picked her right up.

But what was it?

It would not be the wind.

Not even a helping stranger.

Only one spirit.

The spirit of winter, of course.

Jack Frost held on to little Inri's waist during her fall. But what Inri could only feel is the cold wind embrace her.

* * *

Read and Review. The next chapter will come soon.

;)


	5. Five: Waltz of the Snowflakes

Ugh, I have not been feeling well.

Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Is… anyone out there?" Said Inri.

All she could feel is a cold touch to her waist.

Then it was gone.

Jack had let go of her waist and held her hand up high.

"You can't handle balance at all, can you?" Said Jack. "And I thought all girls can. That's why they have ballet."

Inri whispered to the wind, "Are you doing this?"

Jack thought she could hear him, but Inri was facing the wrong direction. The wind blew harder as pushed her forward.

Jack tugged on the girl's arm, urging her to come forward. He pushed, and pushed, and Inri could not budge.

Inri felt she was not right in the head, and then she said to the wind,

"Lead me slowly, please."

As strong as the wind commanded, Inri started to move. She lightly glided on the ice in little baby steps. Inri picked up more speed at the command and flow of the wind.

Jack led her by the hand like a dancer guiding his female counterpart.

Inri felt prickles on her skin from the great rush of excitement. She laughed with great joy. She could skate!

Jack knew Inri was ready, and lets go of her hand. Inri freely glides on the ice, and spots Natasha nearby.

"Natasha!" She yelled.

Natasha took no notice of Inri's presence, so Inri decided to do something extreme.

Something clever.

Jack looked at the girl and questioned her, "What is she going to do?"

She ran forward with great speed, and yelled again:

"Natasha!"

Finally, Natasha turned but reacted in great shock.

"Inri! Slow down!"

She did not listen.

Inri sped forward even more and leaped in midair. Natasha is thrown to the ground by Inri's weight.

Crack.

The ice below them broke, and the two plummet into the deep cold waters. Jack Frost watched in horror and ran to recue.

* * *

Natasha felt like she was frozen in time.

She held on to Inri, whose eyes stayed shut. There was nothing to hold on for a breath of air. No matter what Natasha's hand would grab on to, her hand slips right out. Then something reached her finger tips.

Jack tried his best to pull both girls out of the lake.

"Come on..." He strained with effort.

Like an impatient cat out of water, Natasha inhaled a great amount of air. Inri gagged and choked from the water nearly pulling her to death.

"Oh Tasha,...I'm sorry." Said Inri. "I'm such an idiot."

Natasha brought Inri closer for warmth. "Dont' say that." She said. "Inri, you can be impatient and stubborn, but not an idiot! You'll le-er-...ACHOO! Learn."

Hearing those little words, Jack smiled at their true friendship. They were lucky to each other, like a family.

_Family..._Jack thought. He held a tighter grip on his staff.

"Come on Inri, let's go." Said Natasha.

"Yeah." Agreed Inri.

As they left, Inri spotted someone from the corner of her eye.

_Who on earth was that boy?_

* * *

__Read and Review!

Thx!


	6. Six: Young Man Winter

Ahh...the holiday seasons. They're near. And I'm nearly done with this story. So here is the next chapter of Plums.

Enjoy.

Also, I will think on having a short afterward on Jack and my character Inri when the story ends. ^-^

* * *

Back at the flower shop, Grandma tended to both Natasha and Inri.

"Oh Inri…" Said Grandma. "Over 100 degrees."

Inri gained a high fever from the cold waters. She was never strong enough to bear the winter.

"Inri?" Said Natasha.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad this day happened."

"Why?"

"I feel this brought our friendship a bit closer."

"Aw,…That is sweet."

"Ye-ACHOO!"

Inri smiled as she rested on her pillow. The grandmother puts a warm cloth on Inri's forehead. "Rest, you two." She said with a gentle smile. "Though I will call both of your mothers."

She walks off to the telephone in the other room.

Into the night, when the moon was out bright, Natasha fell asleep wrapped in layers of blankets. Though Inri was the one who was still wide awake. She was reading a small book from a shelf in the store. Behind her in a corner of a square window, a snowball was thrown that caught her attention. Inri looked behind and rubbed the smear off the window.

Was it a robber or young ruffian?

No.

There stood a young boy pale as the moon, with even whiter hair.

It was the boy from the park!

Could it be…

Inri wrapped herself in the heaviest of blankets and quietly stepped outside. In case of any mishap with this stranger, Inri armed herself with her small book.

The boy turned around and noticed she came out. He walked closer to the girl.

"Oh, so you're okay!" He said. "I did feel a little worried that-"

"Don't move!" Hissed Inri. She held her book firmly with threat. "First, I want to know who you are, Why I can only see you and-"

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa. I see there is a misunderstanding here." He got closer and calmed Inri down.

"I'm Jack Frost." He continued.

"W-what?" She stammered.

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "And second…do you believe in me?"

"Well, that is what confused me a little. My grandma told me once of a story of Old Man Winter."

_Old Man Winter?_ Thought Jack. _Never have I heard of this._

"I believed he was real, after the wind led me to my friend."

_You did that on purpose. I just wanted to help you skate. At least I helped your friend._

"And when I fell in the lake, I made a promise to Old Man Winter that I will never doubt a weakening moment I will have. Ever. Yet, I never knew it would be Jack Frost. You're real. You really are."

Wow...

"Well that's sweet." Said Jack. "And at least you have a friend….no one has ever believed in me for a long time. Until you did!"

Jack did an exciting leap in the air.

Inri giggled. He noticed and said, "Also, don't call me old. I'm still young- 180 years and counting."

"Okay, I promise that too."

Inri leaned near Jack and wrapped her arms around him. She felt cold, but her warmth also affected Jack. He felt...real.

"Thank You." She whispered.

He slowly released her out of his arms and floats up.

"Please tell me you will come back soon, right?" Said Inri.

"Don't worry, soon."

"Soon,...like tomorrow?"

Jack shook his head and laughed.

"Soon."

Jack flies away into the night, hoping he would keep his promise.

* * *

Rate and Review. Favor if you like. Next chapter will come soon.


	7. Seven: If he is real

Sorry it took me to post this long, I was in Vegas. Not bad I have to say. Anyway, here it chapter seven.

Enjoy.

* * *

When the sun rose again and greeted the moon, Inri awoke. It had been days the she was ill, after all of the troubling sickness, Inri felt alive today. Only one thought ran through her mind today.

Seeing the great winter spirit, Jack Frost.

He guided the girl on the days previous to his departure. Inri's cause of illness was the foolishness she risked to nearly drown her in the lake's water. Jack rescued her and Natasha, a friend of Inri. The night he came to see if Inri was okay was the night they became friends. She believed in the boy and made a promise to him.

_Soon, he said._

Inri was puzzled when Jack said this. _When was soon? _

_When would he come back?_

The thoughts lingered in Inri's mind when she started to prepare for the day. She dressed in a mere black turtleneck and pants to ease the coldness that makes her shiver. As she put on ruffled leggings and boots, Inri developed a small theory about Jack Frost.

_If Jack Frost exists, then wouldn't there be other beings that exist too?_

"Good morning, Grandma." Said Inri. She ran down the stairs and kissed grandmother.

"Why Inri, you see quit happier today." She said. "Has that flu gone down?"

"Yes. Now I can't wait to enjoy the snow again."

Her grandmother raised an eyebrow.

"Remember what your mother said."

"Yes, I know..."

Inri's mother was white as a ghost after hearing from Inri's grandmother her incident. She informed the grandmother that Inri would never be near the park for the rest of the visit. She did not want to remind herself of her mother's words.

Inri begins to toast a waffle in the toaster and added little strawberries on the side of her plate. The grandmother also prepared a brewing hot chocolate for the two to enjoy. She poured the steaming chocolate into two mugs, and handed one to Inri. The little girl inhaled that thick, sweet aroma swirling around the mug. She sat down, still looking at the sky. The sun started to rise from the east of Winchester. The grandmother noticed Inri doing this more and more during the day.

"Inri, is there something wrong?" Asked the grandmother.

Inri turned her small head toward the grandmother. "No, nothing is wrong Grandma."

She turned back. Her grandmother knew something was indeed wrong.

"I know your mother was very angry at you and your friend for what happened, but she cared about your safety." Said the grandmother.

"No Grandma, it has nothing to do with my mother."

"Well, alright." The grandmother took a sip from her mug and observed the clock. It was a quarter to seven.

"Oh dear," Said the grandmother. "Inri, I will be right back, there are some shipments from the docks I need the men to take care of."

She grabbed a big coat and hat. Inri looked at her with curiosity.

"What flowers did you get, Grandma?"

"Poinsettias." She grinned. The Grandmother opened the front door and left.

Inri heard the timer go "ding!" on the toaster. Inri ignored the readied waffle, and continued to stir her chocolate. She kept staring out the window in the front of the shop. The sun was out enough to shine on the glittering snow.

_Tap,Tap,Tap._

On the window's glass, little ice patterns started to form. Inri got up from her chair and ran to the window. Glassy frost formed in a square and a smile was drawn on. Her smile grew brighter. She opened the oak tree door and got out into the white fluffy snow.

"Jack!" Said Inri.

Jack flew down to let his feet sink in the snow.

"Hey! How are you?" He said.

"Good."

The boy peered at the red mug Inri held. He saw silky white steam come out of the mug.

"What's that?" Jack pointed to the mug.

"Well, this is hot chocolate." Said Inri. "It's an enriching drink for the cold weather. Have you ever had a drink like this before?"

He shook his head.

"Please, try mine." Inri held out her mug to the winter spirit. He reached for the mug, but hesitated as it burned her his hands.

"Ow!" Jack waved his hands in pain.

"Umm, maybe you shouldn't." Inri said to Jack. "Jack, there is something I would like to ask you."

"Well, what is it?"

Inri walked to the window's bench near the flower shop's window. Jack sat alongside her in a squatting position, as he never liked to sit properly. He listened closely to Inri.

"Tell me about everyone you know."

"What?"

"Other fairytale creatures! Beings! If you're real, then Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, anyone of them could be real!"

Her eyes grew wider with curiosity.

"Well they are real." Said Jack. He thought Inri would be like any other child who would believe in those types of characters. Did she not believe in them before?

"But it's only when they're believed in." He continued.

Her big bright eyes directed to his face close-up.

"Tell me everything you know." She said.

"First there are the guardians..."

Jack explains to Inri all that he can say about supposed myths, and how they were in fact real. Even about the guardians of childhood. He talks about Santa Claus, or North as Jack knows him. He talks about the lovely tooth fairy who lives in a palace hidden within mountains, where millions of children's teeth are placed that contained their memories. Though Jack insisted on not telling Inri about the Easter Bunny, he tells a funny story where he creates a blizzard on one Easter Sunday.

"What about the dream-giver? The Sandman?"

"Sandy? He's a good guy, always creating these amazing dreams out of golden sand."

As Jack finished, they both heard someone coming.

"Inri!"

It was Natasha.

"Tasha!"

She stopped her tracks to greet fer friend with a joyous hug.

"I thought you were talking with someone, so I cam to check." She said.

Inri gave a small glance at Jack. He merely shrugged.

"Oh no, I wasn't talking with anyone."

"Are you still sick?" She asked.

"No, no, I'm fine. How about we go inside?"

"Of course."

Inri lets Natasha inside the store and nodded at Jack. Before she stepped in, Inri whispered to Jack, "See you later."

* * *

Read and please review, I am running out of ideas, and am considering thoughts.

Next Chapter will be posted soon and in a different POV.

_Not saying what it will be though..._


	8. Eight: The end of a queen

Hello. This chapter of plums is from a different POV. It will have something to do with the story, but I'm not telling what...

Enjoy, because this really tired me out to write.

* * *

Over the vast horizon of the South Pole, a trail of pink clouds embeds the white sky. A human would call it a beauty of nature. But in fact, the clouds created a path to Parthenia, a cold land in the sky ruled by the snow queen. Right beside Parthenia is its sister land, Feyeria.

The Marzipanians, Teaniese, Cofarbics, Choconish, and the Sussianites walk the tart-lined streets in the main capital of Feyeria. Different sweets from different parts of this land that lived in the capital sought solace after a terrible period of drought. Beautiful houses of vanilla cookies and gingerbread spread around the capital, while in the center, a sugary pink castle stands. Inside, devoted people work hard to please the queen of Feyeria, Reine Claude. Reine was a young faerie when the snow queen built the land in the clouds. As a gift to her sister, the snow queen gave Reine Feyeria.

On a glittering throne of candy canes sat Queen Reine with a Marzipanian servant at her side. She wore a silk lavender robe with linings of silver licorice.

"Your highness!" Yelled a soldier as he entered the palace in a hurried pace.

"Yes? What is the matter?" Her calm voice spoke.

"Oh my queen, the dark creatures, they are creating chaos on the people! My men tried to stop them, but their fear…their fear fed the dark creatures!"

Reine stood from her throne looking very puzzled. As she prepared to speak, Reine saw dark clouds form in the glass dome. Reine was horrified and told her servant, "Send Sergeant Mintine, immediately!"

"Yes, your highness." Said the servant, and he hurried into a corridor.

"YOU!" She told the soldier.

"Yes your highness!" Said the soldier.

"Tell as many men as you can to get torches, many torches. The creatures have a fear of light. "

"As you say, your highness!" And the soldier leaves immediately through the entrance.

Reine takes in a deep breath and stands tall. She knows what will happen. If it does not end well, may it be the last breath she will take. The glass dome shatters above, and dark clouds sink in. Two separate clouds form black shadow horses and the center forms a figure Reine had not encountered in years.

Pitch, the nightmare king.

"What is it that you want Pitch?" Hissed Reine. "How dare you let your creatures occupy my capital!"

"What? Blaming me that my dear children are feeding on your people's dreams?" He said, in his soothing dark voice. "It's their choice whether to starve or feed on such succulent dreams. I only came here for an offer. "

"I have no reason to partake in any offer you make!"

"Your Highness!" A Choconish captain stormed in with his men carrying torches. The shadowy beasts by Pitch's side retreated from the fiery light. Pitch saw this as a mere distraction and created a wall of dark sand between him and the queen and her men. The room became more dark and colder.

"My dear queen, your soldiers have no power over me. I control fear, and I can feed off of your men, your servants, and your people." He directed dark sand onto Reine, forcing her to sit down. She tried to struggle, but the sand would sting her if she did.

"Now don't fret my dear queen. I have your utmost attention." Pitch's eyes softened for a while as he grazes his fingers over Reine's cheek. Her feelings of anger have reached a far deeper hatred.

"I wish to share me glorious power as the king of nightmares with you." He whispered.

"I-I…beg your pardon?" She stunningly said.

"Become my fearling queen, and we may share this power as the dark forces against any being!"

Reine looked in absolute horror. "Pitch, my sister-"

"And what about that snow queen? She's a sprite! Think about this, my queen of sweets. You never met a human being for five-hundred years. They never changed after the wipe-out of the faeries."

"Don't mention that!" She choked on the thought she never wanted to hear again.

"Let it be a token of revenge! All I want is for you to be my queen! That is, if you give your hand in matrimony."

_What nonsense is he speaking of? _Thought the queen. Never could Reine forgive the humans for causing the extinction of the faeries, but revenge should never be done. She can't hurt a human.

What could she do?

Reine kept a permanent scowl on this heartless being, but softened her expression. She had to give up. The queen hung her head low. Pitch saw this as a sign of surrender. He released the queen and lowered the wall of dark sand. Behind the curtain of darkness, the queen's guards fought Pitch's creatures with flames and swords. In the quarrel Sergeant Mintine and the Marzipanian servant were surrounded by many fearlings. He tries to fight them off with his sword. With the snap of Pitch's fingers, his fearlings stopped and turned to swirling dark sand.

"There is no need to attack now," He told Reine's men. "Your lovely queen agreed to offer her hand."

Her men could not believe this. Sergeant Mintine came forward as the word for all of the men.

"You? How preposterous!" He said. "Our queen would never-"

"Quiet down, you old tart." Pitch took the hand of the Reine and kissed it.

She quickly acted and punched Pitch in the face. Reine broke off the wall a silver sugar sword, and attempted to stab nightmare king. But her little antics did nothing to stop him. A tornado of black dust rises from the ground and engulfed the queen and king.

"Men!" Yelled Mintine. "Arm your archers ready! Let the arrows be lit and take down that monstrous creation!"

Teaniese and Choconish archers came forward with bows and cinnamon arrows ready to fire. Other soldiers still relied on fiery torches to get rid of the remaining fearlings.

In the eye of the tornado, Reine tries to find a means of escape from this dark disaster. The great forces of the sharp sand battered her skin and wings until they started to shred. She feels a hand grab onto her wrist. Pitch holds on with no guilt.

"Only if you just said no without being rude, then I would spare your life." He said "Now you remain useless!"

Pitch releases Reine and redirects the tornado to form into a sharp dagger. In midair, Reine is ultimately stabbed in the chest and falls to the floor. The Marzipanian servant shrieks in horror, and Sergeant Mintine looks over to Reine in absolute agony. As fast as Pitch arrived, he disappeared into the air along with his fearlings.

"Your highness…" Said Mintine. He looks over Queen Reine. The darkness poisoned her pure heart and consumed her insides. She became the palest of pale, her body also darkened and withered.

"I did what I could…" She wheezed. "Pitch's wrath was unpredictable and foolish. But the price…"

She could not speak no more.

"My queen…how will the kingdom run without you?"

Reine opened her mouth again in pain, and inhaled her final breath.

"I will return, the man…the moon only knows when."

With that final sentence, she released her last breath.

Sergeant Mintine closed her eyes and looked up at the sky. A bright smiling moon beamed through the broken glass. Reine's body turned to purple dust and trailed put the dome. Mintine fell to his knees, including the servant and soldiers.

"Oh great man in the moon," He bellowed, "Guide our queen back safely, to reconquer our kingdom, to guard our people..., and to continue this era of peace."

* * *

Rly, read and review. I'm not sounding desperate. I think I might be.

Next chapter will come soon.


	9. Nine: A day of red and grey

Sorry for the long update. But this is just a filler chapter until the next two final chapters.

Enjoy while I finish the rest. ^-^

* * *

On the little brown table standing in the kitchen sat a small pink mug and a plate of waffles with strawberries on top. Natasha sits down by Inri, who is picking at her waffles with a fork. She wanted to talk with her friend, but that talk has gotten nowhere. Now it felt like a rainy day at school where no one would talk.

"Inri," Said Natasha. "You've been acting pretty strange lately. And I'm worried."

Inri looked up for a second, but lets her head hang back down.

"No, don't be Tasha." She said. Inri picked her red mug up and took a sip. Her fingers twiddled around on the handle of the mug.

"Well do you want to talk about it?"

"Tasha, there's nothing wrong! Why are you and Grandma so worried about me-I-"

Inri paused for a bit, gnawing at her own lip. What is she saying?

Then she continued. "I'm only feeing out of touch with myself right now."

Natasha vaguely understood of what Inri was talking about, but nodded.

"Look, what you need is to probably get back in touch with the world. How about you and me just play in the snow for the day and then we go to my house? We're having dinner~"

Inri took another sip from her mug.

"Thank you for the invite Tasha, but I promised my grandmother yesterday that I would help arrange for her holiday sale. She just went this morning to get her shipment-

"Well I can help!" Natasha jumped up like a soldier and jokingly saluted like one.

"Oh captain, my captain, I promise to help you arrange so we can go have fun!" She said.

Inri lightly giggled at her silliness. "Oh okay."

"So, while we wait, do you want to see my drawings?"

Inri smiled. "Sure!"

Natasha takes out her brown satchel that hung by her side and holds it upside down to let papers flow out. Papers scattered onto the table, showing pencil drawings of holiday characters. She began to pick up some drawings, and handed other drawings to Inri.

"Wow! They're amazing as always." Said Inri. She wished she could draw like friend, but could only trace. Badly.

Inri observed reindeers and elves, fairies and two Santa Clauses. One drawing though, caught Inri's attention. A sprite-like man with a silver hat and silver clothing, had a nose sharp as a pencil.

"Who is this?" asked Inri.

Natasha took the drawing from Inri and added it to her neat pile. "That's Jack Frost." She said. "Last night I watched this old special on him. It seemed really cheesy, but I had."

"Maybe you could change his style."

"Huh?"

"Well, it doesn't seem original. Though he is a cartoon, you could draw Jack Frost like a dashing young boy who is frozen in time..."

Inri took away a handful of drawings and closely observed each one.

"Inri, it's only a cartoon. He's not real."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Inri takes out a few drawings and places some on the table, making sure it won't go near the food.

"A-and Santa Claus shouldn't just have elves. You should include yetis and-"

"Whoa nelly!" Natasha calms Inri down. "Inri! I really like the creativity, but these drawings are only drawings. They're just for fun."

"Right...sorry."

"Inri, you're not telling me something..."

The store bell chimed to indicate someone came in. Inri's grandmother walked in and she waved the men outside in the snow. They carried crates of beautiful red flowers in bloom, all the way to the back.

"Now that should bring in more customers." Said the grandmother.

"Grandma!" Inri ran into the other room and gave a hug to her grandmother.

"Good Morning." Said Natasha.

"How are you my dear?" Said the grandmother.

"Great. I came to check on Inri. And can she come with me today to play in the snow? I know she has to help with the flower arrangements, but I can help too."

"Of course, of course." The grandmother chuckled.

* * *

The rope loosened, letting the net fall down. Millions of bright dew drops glistened on the red poinsettias as they breathed in the air. Natasha began to grab handfuls of pots while Inri held one pot at a time. The girls filled the store with colorful christmas arrangements depending on size or color. Through sticking on distinct colors, the grandmother advised them to use arrangements to help the colors blend together like acrylics. By the next hour, the flower shop transformed into a garden of winter wonders.

"Well done girls." Said the grandmother proudly.

Natasha and Inri smiled at each other.

* * *

When the sun became blocked by the grey clouds, more snow fell onto the ground. Boots crunched against the wet snow, creating trails of hundreds of footsteps.

"How much longer do you think you'll stay?" Asked Natasha.

"Dunno." Said Inri. "Maybe until New Year's or longer."

Natasha responded with a small "Ah" and continued to walk (well mostly stomp) in the deep snow. Winchester never had experienced such a great snowfall in a while. The temperature during the day was nothing lower than 30 degrees. But nobody ever cared for a cold winter day. Especially children. The park was full of children on this day.

Inri felt the day becoming more and more colder.

"Look!" Said Natasha. She pointed to the children making snowmen around a great pile snow.

"That's a lot of snow." She whistled in awe. Natasha ran towards the park. Inri followed behind, yet struggled to keep her feet up. She did want to be left behind, so ran with all of her strength.

"Wait up! Tash-oof!" Inri bumped into someone and fell. It was a tall man that stood in her way.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." He said.

"No, it's alright." Inri got up and ran.

The man kept his piercing blue eyes on the little girl, then to the sky. The clouds were suddenly more darker than ever.

* * *

Next chapter will come later.

Read and Review. =w=


	10. Ten: From the eyes of the winter boy

Hallo Hallo! Here is the next to final chapter to Plums. I decided to change the point of view to Jack, just for a change. The next chapter will be still in the original pov.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was amazing to see how cold it became in Winchester today. A lot of children came from their houses and families to play in the park where I set foot on many days ago. All I ever see right now are children playing.

I heard someone coming behind me. I looked toward the entrance of the park. It was that girl, Tasha.

"Wait up! Tash-oof!"

And Inri came too! But it seemed she just bumped into a man. I flew toward Inri to observe.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." Said the man.

"No, it's alright." Inri stood up calmly.

So she was okay. Inri walked away quickly than ran again.

"Hey!"

Catching her attention is hard. I nearly thought she was forgetting about me. Or...

She needs an unexpected early dose of fun.

"So she's going to ignore me eh?" I said.

I scooped up a handful of snow and gave a it small pinch of "magic". Then I swing with all my might, letting the snowball fly free. Until the snowball missed and hits her friend. She immediately springs up and looks at a group of boys nearby.

"Uh-oh." I said. No wait, this was good!

The friend grinned gleefully and flung a snowball at one of the boys.

Inri somehow was puzzled. She tells her friend, "Tasha, what's wrong?"

But her friend yelled, "Hey you!" the kids turn around. "Yeah! Wanna go for it? Wanna challenge ME? Bring it on! I CAN TAKE ALL OF YOU DOWN!"

"Tasha, what are you doing?"

One boy yelled, "Come on, let's take her down!"

"Let's get her!"

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

Inri was suddenly pummeled by flying snowballs.

Snowballs started to fly everywhere! It became chaotic, but I loved it!

I joined in, tossing snowballs around. Everyone laughed and enjoyed the fun while it lasted. Though one kid got hit right on the nose and began to bleed. He had to go home, including the other kids. The fun died down.

Inri and her friend managed to relax and catch their breath.

"Man, that was fun..." Said her friend.

"Yeah..."

Than Inri looked right at me and smiled. Her mouth uttered a "thank you".

"You're welcome." I said cheerfully.

* * *

"Hey Tasha! Let's do it here!" Inri ran to the snow pile that the trees dropped last night. I tried to cover them, but I guess it was too much snow.

Her friend followed behind with a pile of sticks and rocks in her arms.

"You know, you could help." She said.

"Sorry." Said Inri.

I walked by Inri, and whispered, "What are you doing?"

She seemed really surprised when I whispered to her, but told me.

"We're making a snowman." She whispered back.

"Oh really?" I said. I relaxed back on my staff, and told Inri, "Well I'm known to make the best snowman around. Two hundred years and counting."

"Well my friend is an artist. I'm sure she can beat you."

"Well she is just an artist."

"How about a contest?"

"Bring it."

"INRI!"

We turned our heads to her friend who seemed to have already started. Inri's friend built a big cube out of snow. I was surprised on how even it looked.

"Can you hand me a small stick?" She asked. Inri walked to her with one stick already in her hand.

"Here." She said, eagerly waiting to start helping. "So what can I do?"

"Well, you can help build here." Her friend points to the bottom of the cube. "I wanna start the bottom with smooth feature."

"Okay."

Inri gave a small nod to me, and I slowly walked away. I snickered to myself, thinking this would be in the bag. I cracked my hands together to prepare. Thought it was really a long time I built a snowman, I could do this from heart. So I rolled a big snowball (a BIG one) and started from there. My hands slowly started to work from there. I carved out a body, the arms, the head, there was nothing that made a good nose, so I used a stick. At last, I finally added a white hat to the big snowy guy and finished. Done!

I had to admit it wasn't that bad. Until I saw Inri's friend.

That little picasso created a sculpture of what was suppose some sort of mermaid on a rock, singing to the seas. My jaw dropped and uttered a wow. Inri walked near me with a pleased expression.

"I told you so." She said.

"Touche, curly-q's." I began to ruffle those dark curls of hers. A little bit of frost covered the top of her head, and she wiped it off. From her I heard a small laugh.

* * *

Inri relaxed herself on a bench nearby. She wiped the snow off and sits down gently. I decided to try to relax beside her. Her friend was out to go buy hot chocolate at a building night near the park. Now I could quietly enjoy her company. THere was one question I wanted to ask her.

"So I want to know...why does your grandma call me old man winter?"

She looked at me and smiled.

"You still remember?"

I nodded.

"Well," She continued. "I always read tales my grandma collected from nearly every part of the world. I learned about many fairy tale creatures, many different versions of them, and so many...versions of spirits. Well, I do not want to get carried away..."

"No, no just tell me."

"There was one book that told of snow spirits."

"Snow Spirits?" That sounded strange.

"Yes. There are many tales that talked about creatures like you. The Yuki-onna, the snow queen, and old man winter. She made me believe in these fairy tales. I could believe in anything magical. That's what now led me to believe in you."

"Wow, that was the most...surprising thing I-... ever heard."

She was never like many kids I've seen pass through for a long time. She could really believe in anything.

"Then when I helped you, how come you couldn't see me?"

"...I don't know."

"But still...it really means alot, Inri."

"And you know what, Jack?"

"You said my name."

"Heh, I guess I did."

I realized I never even said her name since we met.

* * *

Some how, in that long period of time, everything started to go by fast.

I never realized the man behind Inri quickly lashing out and covering her mouth. Just as I turned she was gone. I took another sudden glimpse of the woods nearby.

She was taken!

I rushed into the deep forest trees that were beyond where the children played. Every turn, every step led me nowhere in this maze. I started to look up in the tree and I spotted the man. I charged at im, and with a swift hold of my staff, created a great force that separated them. The man fell down with a harsh impact. Inri stood up and ran toward me.

"Jack!" She said.

I reached for her but a strong wind blew me far back. The winds were to hard to control, and I plummet to the deep ground. Trees around me spun and blurred into swirling greens.

"Jack! JACK! JACK!"

Everything around me disappeared.

* * *

Final chapter is next. Please review.


	11. Eleven: Metamorphosis

Whoopsies. I decided to make this the NEXT to final chapter. It was a great run, and I enjoyed writing this. It's amazing how it filled 21 pages of my notebook.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Jack awoke in the freezing night, taking in the dim light of the full moon. His head throbbed in pain of the impact he took. But horror awoke inside the spirit. He knew that the cold environment was strangely colder than ever. A blizzard was taking place.

"Inri!" Jack whispered.

What ever did happen to Inri? The last time Jack remembered, she reached out for him before violent winds pushed him away.

But did she make it out alive?

She should have made it. She could be alive!

Jack rushed up into the cold air to hurry back to Winchester.

_She has to be alive._ Thought Jack. _I know it. _

Then Jack heard a faint cry.

It cried out, "Jack! Jack! Please help me! JACK!"

Jack looked over but the cold winds blinded him. He had to see what it was.

He flew with all of his might through the blizzard. Small ice shards whizzed by his face, even some sharp ones that cut through the spirit's skin.

The voice cried again.

"Jack! Jack! JACK!"

Little laughter echoed in the violent winds. They kept pushing him back. Finally Jack spots a figure in the white snow below him.

He land gently on the freezing ground and peers through the blizzard.

No. Jack couldn't believe what it was.

But who it was.

Jack was too late.

Inri lied face down in the snow. Right near her face was a pool of blood that seeped into the snow.

He stood there with no show of emotion at all. Jack slowly walked toward her body and dropped to his knees.

_The only person in the world that trusted him..._

_Relied on him..._

_Believed in him..._

_Was gone._

* * *

Jack turned over Inri's body and was startled over what he saw. Her face was slightly battered and covered in scratches. The middle of her neck was slit open. Inri's eyes were covered in frost and they streamed down her pale face.

_Inri was crying right before she died._

Now all what Jack could do is embrace his believer's corpse in the winter blizzard. Jack hugged as hard as he could to keep her close.

"Jack..."

He opened his eyes and saw Inri still breathing faintly.

"I thought you left...you didn't-" She said.

"No-no...something pushed me away...I don't know what it was."

Inri teared up again and little tears came down on her face. Her blue lips quivered when she whispered softly,

"Jack,...please don't let me go..."

Inri cried with her final breath, then stopped. She lets go of Jack.

But Jack holds on tighter to her.

"I won't. I promise..." He said.

* * *

As the blizzard died down, Jack kept comforting little Inri in his arms. The wind touched his cheek and swirled down.

"You poor fool...You did save her, do not be sad about that."

Jack looked around, then noticed a tall figure behind him.

Majestic as she sounded, the snow queen looked at Jack with sharp blue eyes.

Though she possessed the same power Jack Frost had, the snow queen could create more powerful storms than Jack could ever imagine. She wore a silver robe with hanging icicles, and a white crown atop her silver head to symbolize her reign. The snow queen chuckled at Jack and elegantly strode to him.

"It's really quite sad to see a human pass." She soothingly said. "But it's part of their nature."

When the snow queen kept walking closer, Jack held Inri near him.

"What do you want?" He said.

"Oh nothing, but I only want to warn you Jack. Don't get so attached to any believer."

She got closer and closer. The snow queen relaxed near him and Inri. She puts one hand on Jack's shoulder.

She whispered in his ear.

"You could lose them in just...one...touch."

THe snow queen touched Inri's forehead, releasing a web of frost that quickly covered the girl's corpse.

Jack became angry, but the queen quickly turned into the wind, leaving a trail of laughter. He turned back to Inri's body, and saw she was covered in complete frost.

He had no idea what the queen did, and why.

Jack thought the snow queen was right though. Inri became part of his life, and like the snow at the start of spring, was immediately gone.

He continued to look at the frozen corpse until the center began to glow a bright red. The frost started to melt.

Inri's body rose, and stood on the ground in a proper stance.

Jack became alarmed and rose up to see that she began to move.

Inri slowly opened her eyes and took in a breath.

"Hmm...That was a strange dream, it was..." She said.

Then she noticed Jack.

To Jack's horror, she looked up in a surprised look, but with frightening pink eyes.

"Jack?" She said.

"Inri?"

"...Who is this Inri, Jack?"

_Oh no._ He thought.

Jack became bewildered on how she responded to this. In another sudden surprise, Inri sprouted colorful butterfly wings.

"Well-i-I'm sorry but I-"

"You really don't remember me, right?"

Remember her? _How?_

She laughed a merry laugh, looking at Jack like he was an idiot.

"You really don't remember? It's me, Reine Claude. _The Sugar Plum Fairy._"

* * *

Next Chapter comes soon. Review if you want.


	12. Twelve: A final encounter

And now the final chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

The Sugar Plum Fairy.

Jack knew who she was, but not in a good way. This queen was rude and vile to the winter spirit. More than eighty-five years have assed since he ever saw the faerie.

Reine looked around with a disgusted face.

"Jack, am I in the mortal world? Where humans live?" She asked.

"…Yes." He said.

"Oh good heavens! I must go!"

"No wait!" Jack Held on to Reine's wrist with a mighty grip.

"Why is it- why are you here?"

"How would I ever know? I can't remember a single thing. Please let me go!" The faerie began to struggle and fret.

"Wait! But she-"

"Who?"

"I need you to do something first!"

Reine seized back her hand and calms down.

"Hpmh...and what would that be?"

* * *

Back in the town of Winchester, cold barren buildings kept their lights on in the dead of night. Jack flew up high, with Reine fluttering her wings.

"Now may you tell me where we are going?" Asked Reine.

"Just follow me." Jack flew down to the town lights.

"Wait! But-but Oooooooh...Jackson Overland Frost, you better tell what is going on immediately!"

The faerie followed Jack to a house that stood quiet in a row of lit up houses. Jack looked up and down the windows to find a familiar one. He then saw a candle light in one dark room.

"Hey! Over here!" He said.

"This is such nonsense! Now will you tell-"

"Shh!"

Reine peered into the window and saw a girl on her knees. laying her hand on the side of a bed.

It was Natasha that was crying.

She seemed to be sobbing very softly. The faerie bleakly understood, but wanted to see more.

"Who is that?" She said.

"That is a girl named Natasha. She's a friend of the believer that died."

"Oh...I see." Reine touched her own body, feeling a strange negativity inside. Reine placed her hand on the window glass, and it phased completely through.

"Take my hand." She told Jack. The two beings phased through the window. They were inside. Reine stood up and slowly walked to the girl.

"Can she see you?" Said Reine.

Jack shook his head. Reine sat on top of the bed and bends down gently, kissing the girl's forehead.

The girl looked up, feeling a strange sensation coming. Then she jumped at the sight of Reine. Natasha fixes her glasses with shaky fingers, thinking she's gone blind.

"Who are you?" She asked, baffled. Then Natasha looked closer at Reine.

"Inri?"

Reine slowly shook her head.

"I am sorry, my human child. I am not her."

She pointed at Jack, who sat in the far corner of the room. "Allow the boy to explain."

Natasha turned and her eyes widened.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He walked up, saying:

"I'm Jack Frost."

Natasha laughed sarcastically.

"No! No, no, no...You-you can't be real. You can't be! I'm imagining this..."

She started to cry again.

"After what has happened, no..."

Jack sits near Natasha and tries to calm her down.

"Listen Natasha," He started, "Inri really is gone."

"How do you know?"

"Because I was there. I dont's know how, but we both let our guard down. Now we're too late."

"Jack, allow me to speak to the human child." Reine said. She sat down with Natasha, bringing her close by to embrace.

"My dear, the boy is right. Though it was not your fault. Fate lead to this and if it was ment to be, it was meant to be. Girl-Natasha, Inri must have been a good friend to you and would have said good-bye if she could have the chance."

Reine reached for her own neck and took out a silver pendant with a pink stone.

"Here. Though it may be a mere trinket, but it can open your most happiest and vivid memories. Place it on your neck during the night to have the memories become your dreams."

Reine places the pendant in Natasha's hand, closing her palm. Natasha gazed up at the faerie, beginning to sob again. She hugged Reine, letting out a loud cry. Jack could not look at them both, for it was too much emotional pain to look at. Reine lets go of Natasha, telling her:

"Tasha...Promis me you'll look after Grandma and tell my mother not...to..."

Reine starts to sob.

"Reine?" Said Jack.

She covered her eyes and phases quickly out the room. Jack turns to Natasha.

"I'm sorry." He said.

He opens the window, letting out a gust of wind. Jack flies out and follows Reine. Natasha runs up to the window and sees Jack flying away.

"This is all but just a dream..."

* * *

"Reine! Reine!"

Why did she flee from Natasha?

He rushed back to the forest, following the colorful wings that fluttered rapidly. She lands in the center of the forest near the park. Jack heads there, landing down on bare dirt, a spot where the snow didn't touch. Reine lied down with her back facing the winter spirit.

"Reine, what happened over there?" He asked.

"Jack...it's me, Inri."

She turns around and her appeared to be normal. They were round and big, just like how Inri had them the day before. She stared at the dark sky, to the moon that was out and bright. It smiled down upon the spirit and faerie.

"The moon began to talk when everything became black, it spoke to me Jack." Said Inri. "I was told by the moon that I will return, but not be seen by humans. I was afraid of what will happen to Tasha, and my grandma..."

"Inri-"

"Jack I can't stay here any longer..." She walks up to Jack and holds his hand, feeling the cold touch on her skin."The moon told me of a purpose I have to do now. I no longer want to be part of this world anymore, or the pain I have."

Reine leans toward Jack and kisses both of his pale cheeks, she lets go of his hand.

"Goodbye Jack. I promise that we will meet again soon."

She flies into the dark sky of the night. Now the only thing Jack could see were colorful wings that fluttered away.

* * *

It would be two more decades that Jack Frost would suffer from being alone. Until he would be called upon to join the ranks of the guardians, and meet a young boy by the name of Jamie.

End

* * *

And that's the final chapter. It was fun to write. (I could possibly rewrite it in the near future.)

Goodbye.


End file.
